Put Your Hand in Mine
by Twas A Dream
Summary: Completely AU: When Caroline and Jeremy are faced with a difficult task, which tests love, trust, and loyalty, they must decide if it's right to save someone they care about.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So I know it's been ages – literally it's been like six months since I was last on here – I've just been busy with school and a novel I've been working on (a few actually). I just haven't gotten any inspiration lately, but then in December this idea hit me and I started writing, didn't complete it, but I kept coming back to it and working on it…anyway, I'm thinking I'll continue it, hopefully! Oh yeah, this is completely AU. So without further adieu, here you go!_

Caroline smiled. It was Autumn, the trees were bright shades of yellow, orange and vibrant red. A light wind picked up, blowing the sweet scent of crisp autumn air and a light hint of sweat around Caroline, her softly curled tousled locks of blonde hair gently moving across her face. With her right hand she swiftly moved the hair off to the side and tucked it behind her ear. The sound of a whistle signaling the end of the seniors practice brought Caroline's attention back to the field. She saw him take of his helmet, run a hand through his sweaty hair and then his figure jogging toward the water table. She grinned, stood from where she sat on the bleachers and walked down the steps, skipping towards him. When she approached him, she came to a slow walk and circled the table before stopping in front of him on the other side. His gaze from the field fell as he brought his water bottle to his lips and drank from it. Caroline walked around the table and stood in front of him within seconds.

"Hey baby." She whispered.

He removed the water bottle from his mouth and a goofy smile took its place, "Hey."

Caroline closed the gap between them and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Was it a good practice?"

He nodded and encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Mhm, it was."

Placing her hands on his chest, she smiled up at him, "That's good. You did great out there."

"Mhm," He said as he brought his face to her neck and started to kiss it, "Glad you noticed." He murmured against her smooth skin.

Caroline giggled as she slowly tilted her head downward and slightly to the side. "Stefan..." She warned, "Your coach is right there."

"So? I don't care." His lips brushed against the skin of her neck as he continued kissing it. "He doesn't seem to either."

She sighed softly as Stefan pulled her hips closer to him. "Your whole team can see." Caroline whispered.

"I'm sure I'm making them jealous right now. I have a beautiful girlfriend." His voice was soft as he moved his mouth to the other side and started kissing that as well.

Caroline smiled at his comment, "But Jeremy's here..." She advised.

"Jer can watch, he could learn a thing or two. It's not like he hasn't seem or done this before." He remarked, "Trust me, he's seen and done worse things when we go out with the team."

Caroline's jaw dropped, agape. She playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Stefan!" She scolds.

"He's a teenage boy, Care."

"I know, I know, I just don't need to know the things he does when he's with you guys."

Stefan chuckled and returned his lips to their previous task. Caroline ran her hands along the seventeen on the front of his jersey.

"Want to come over after you get all showered and clean? Mom will be home late." Caroline whispered in his ear.

"Hmm," Stefan murmured. "Or I could come over now, take a shower, maybe you could join me?" He rasped.

"Mhm, I'd like that. But Jer would be home."

Stefan shrugged, "So? He needs to learn these things."

Caroline rubbed her hands up and down his chest, "You're right." She reasoned.

"I know," He smirked.

Ever since Elena and Damon left, after Klaus returned to Mystic Falls for a second time but this time with Stefan and Rebekah. Jeremy came to live with Caroline and her mother. Since Caroline was mostly home alone all the time, Sheriff Forbes didn't mind Jeremy coming to live with them. He would be good company for Caroline, and he was. Jeremy's moving in had definitely brought them closer together, making their relationship stronger. They were like brother and sister now, Jeremy would do anything to protect Caroline and vise versa.

"You okay, baby?" Stefan questioned.

Caroline came out of her revive and saw Stefan had pulled away from her neck, now looking at her with furrowed brows and a concerned expression.

She nodded and smiled, "Mhm."

"Hey, Care!"

The two of them turned to see whose voice that was. Jeremy jogged over to them, in his number twenty-one jersey looking sharp.

Caroline slowly pulled a little away from Stefan, "Hey, Jer!" She smiled.

"What's for dinner tonight?" He asked as he picked up his water bottle and started drinking from it. "I'm starving!"

Caroline thought for a moment, "Hmm. I was thinking Italian, maybe some pasta or pizza."

Jeremy chuckled, "But you can't cook Italian."

Which was true, Caroline was the worst cook. She could only make toast and even that always turned out burned.

She glanced at Stefan, "But I know someone who can!"

Stefan cocked his head to the side, with a playful smirk gracing his lips. "I'm not that great."

Caroline nodded, "You're from Italy. You'd be a better cook than either Jer or I."

"Yeah Stefan, you might even get a reward for doing it!" Jeremy teased as a smirk crossed his lips and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jeremy!" Caroline scolded while Stefan laughed, Jeremy joined in with him. Caroline sharply turned to Stefan, pointing her finger at him. "You've been warring off on him!" Jeremy just chuckled at the two, shaking his head as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You need to set an example, Stefan." Caroline continued to scold.

"Yeah Stefan you should be setting an example!" Jeremy teased.

Caroline turned to him, a silent warning on her face, "Jer, be quiet."

Stefan put both his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them up and down Caroline's arms. "I'm sorry, Care. From now on, I'll be responsible and set an example."

Caroline smiled up at him, pleased. "Okay, good."

She leaned upward and gave Stefan a peck on the lips.

Jeremy groaned in disgust as a playful smirk graced his lips, "Get a room." He joked.

Caroline pulled away from Stefan and rolled her eyes, and started walking towards her brother. She linked her arm with his and ruffled a hand through his brown hair.

"Go take a shower, you stink!" Caroline teased, she plugged her nose, "Ohh, Jer, that's disgusting. The aura permitting off you is causing nothing to come near you." A fly buzzing by him fell to the ground. "See, your stench killed a fly." A sophomore cheerleader started walking towards them, Angela was her name, stopped and turned the other way. "Jer you're repelling women with your smell. Women are literally turning around and walking the other way due to how badly you stink! Let's get home so you can take a shower."

"Want to be my company?" He quipped.

Caroline's face changed into horror. "Eww, Jer!" She shrieked as she pushed him and slapped his shoulder. "That's gross! You're like my brother!" She glanced back at Stefan, smiling before looking back at Jeremy. "You've been hanging out with the football team too much!"

Jeremy laughed. "Oh what would I do without you, Care?"

She smiled, "Probably crash and burn or you'd be a football d-bag who thinks he's all that, oh wait you already are!" Caroline teased.

Stefan laughed, Jeremy looked back at him, smiling, trying to hold back his own laughter. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

He sighed, "I love you."

She kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Jer."

She pulled away from him, placing her hand in his. With her other hand she ruffled through his hair again.

"Now get to the car, you stink!"

He chuckled with a nod and started walking, turning around and walking backwards he smiled at Caroline before looking to Stefan. "See ya later, Stefan." he faced forward and continued on walking to the car.

Caroline looked at Stefan, taking quick strides to be in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his. "Hey baby." She whispered.

Stefan smiled as he went in to capture her lips in his but at the last second he dodged them and moved to her ear, "Hey you." His lips brushed against her ear, sending shivers all over her body. He smirked against her ear, knowing that she was pouting because he had tricked her and didn't kiss her.

"So, are you going to come over now or after you get cleaned up and showered?"

"I was thinking of going for a hunt..." He trailed off.

"Stefan." Caroline gave him a warning look that had a hint of concern.

He pulled her closer to him, "Don't worry baby, I know, no humans. I was thinking of going after Thumper," He sighed and looked to the right, pursing his lips as he felt his fangs with his tongue, he needed blood now! "Or maybe Bambi."

Caroline nodded, "Okay, just be careful." Her fingers rubbed the base of his neck, in a soothing, circular motion. "I don't want you getting hurt, it'll be dark soon."

"I'll make it quick. Besides I wouldn't want to leave my beautiful, neurotic," He moved his lips to her left cheek, kissed it and did the same to her right cheek. "Sexy," He kissed her lips. "girlfriend waiting now would I?" He spoke between kisses.

Caroline sighed as she tilted her head to the side letting Stefan kiss down her neck. "How long will you be?"

"An hour, the latest." He murmured against her skin.

Caroline moaned, "That's too long. I need you sooner."

"I'll try my best to hurry." He promised.

She pulled back a little, glanced around the field. Everyone had left, the field was empty. She placed her left hand on his face, softly stroking. While with the other hand she wrapped a finger in the top of his uniform pants, pulling him closer. "I want you." She whispered.

With his index finger he placed it under her chin and tilted her head up, looking at him. "I know you do and I want you too." He kissed her, pulled away smiling. "Now get to the car, Jer's been waiting for awhile."

She smiled. "Okay, be safe. I'll see you soon." She pulled him down, capturing his lips in hers. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too." Stefan whispered.

She smiled, "I'll see you later."

He grinned, "See you, baby."

She turned and started walking only to feel his eyes trailing down her back and resting at her backside. She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, giving him a knowing look. He chuckled and playfully shook his head. When she reached the car, Jeremy was leaning against it, arms folded over his chest.

"Took you long enough!"

"I can smell you from over here!"

"Let's go home, I'm hungry and I need a shower." Jeremy said as he got into the passenger seat.

She rose her eyebrows and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah you do!" She closed the drivers door behind her.

He playfully glared at her, growing impatient.

"Okay, okay." She started the car and reversed from the spot. "Let's go home." 

_Finito_


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom door opened, exposing Jeremy, cleaned and showered with a towel wrapped around his waist. Caroline looked up from her fidgeting, worried hands and met Jeremy's eyes.

"You okay?" He asked as Caroline's eyes roamed his toned, broad chest.

Football was going great for him. Caroline thought, look at his abs, oh god...ew Care, stop, stop, he's like a brother! Maybe you're the one whose been hanging out with the football team too much.

"I'm worried." She stated.

Jeremy approached the couch and took a seat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Stefan."

Jeremy clenched his jaw, "What happened, what did he do?"

Caroline rubbed his shoulder try to relax him, stopping when she realized his clotheless state. She awkwardly removed her hand and placed it back on her lap.

"He went for a hunt. He said he would make it quick and that he'd be gone an hour the latest. But it's been two hours now, and I have this weird feeling. I just feel like something is wrong..." She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears as she took in a sharp intake of breath.

Jeremy pulled her to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, soothingly. "Shh, Care. It's okay, I'm sure Stefan is fine. But if you want I'll go get dressed and we can go look for him, alright?"

Caroline nodded against his chest, "Okay, thanks Jer."

He kissed the top of head, "No problem."

Caroline slowly pulled out of his grasp and let Jeremy stand up. He gave her a reassuring smile before exiting the living room and walking up the stairs to the guest room to change. Caroline wiped at her eyes as a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her jeans as she stood and started pacing. Where was he? What if he was hurt? Oh no, what if Klaus came back and took him again? Stop it Caroline, you're just making things worse by thinking these things. Stop it. She sighed as she walked over and stared out the window. It was dark now, the air was cool, the quarter moon was bright, casting a glow on everything its light touched. There was an odd layer of fog that came a few feet off the ground. Something was definitely wrong, Caroline could feel it. Sometimes she wondered if she and Stefan had this bloodbond, where she could know and feel his feelings and he could feel hers. Like on the show True Blood, but then again to share this bloodbond, they would have had to have drunk each other's blood, or Stefan would have to have been her creator, instead of Katherine. She wished they shared a bloodbond, because if they did, then she would be able to tell what was going on with Stefan. She'd be able to feel if he was scared or hurt, and he would be able to feel how worried she was.

She let out a frustrated grunt, "God." She spat, annoyed.

There were two things Caroline knew she had to do: One, find Stefan and make sure he was alright. And two, she needed to stop watching so many True Blood episodes.

"Care, you okay?"

Caroline turned around, watching Jeremy saunter down the stairs putting on his black jacket.

"Yeah?" She lied through her teeth, which went unnoticed by Jeremy. "No? No, I'm not. I'm worried, really, really worried Jer!"

He approached her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Care, we'll find him, I promise." He reassured.

She nodded, "Let's go." She spoke firmly. "I'm ready to find him."

They walked out of the Forbes' residence, hand in hand as they swiftly walked through the thick fog. The air was cool, nipping at Caroline's face, her fingers started to feel numb. Her eyes cast over to Jeremy, who is walking beside her, his hand in hers. His face looked cold, the tip of his nose was turning a rosy pink, as well as his cheeks. Caroline squeezed his hand tightly as they approached the forest and he squeezed back, reassuring.

"It's okay." Jeremy whispered in her ear.

She turned to him, and grabbed hold of his other hand. "What if we don't find him? What if he's hurt..or worse, what if he's-"

He squeezed her hand tightly, distracting her. "Hey, hey, look at me." He placed his index finger under her chin and slowly pushed upward, making her look at him. She wouldn't meet his eyes, "Care look at me." His voice soft yet firm. Her eyes met his and she instantly relaxed, his brown eyes were soft, filled with hope, determination. "Don't say that, alright?" He rubbed one of his hands up and down her arm, "We'll find Stefan, we will."

She nodded, "Okay." She said meekly.

Jeremy grabbed her hand and nodded firmly, "Are you ready?"

Her face was firm, serious as she gave a curt nod. He took the first step forward, into the dark, thick, wooded forest, Caroline walking in step with him. Hand in hand they walked together.

"What if we don't find him?" Caroline whispered once they were in the thickest part of the forest, a cloud of breath surrounding her lips.

Jeremy looked over at her, squeezing her hand that was in his, "We will Care. We'll find him." His voice reassuring.

Caroline nodded at him before looking forward, twigs and branches snapping under her feet, "Stefan?" She called, "Stefan?"

There was no answer.

"Stefan?" Caroline yelled, "Stefan, please! It you can hear me, Jeremy and I are going to find you. Just stay where you are, we'll find you. And remember, Stefan, remember that I love you! I do, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I can promise you that." Caroline yelled into the dark, thick, cold branchy trees. "Stefan, just make some sort of noise so that we know where to look for you." She glanced around, using her super sensitive hearing, focusing on any sort of sounds. Only hearing a family of squirrels crawling up a tree, a tired deer somberly walking and a coyote on the hunt for one last meal.

"You hear anything?"

She slowly shook her head, "No." Her voice failing her.

"It's okay, don't give up." Jeremy reassured, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Stefan?" Caroline shouted, a puff of air surrounding her mouth. "Stefan?"

She and Jeremy listened carefully, for any kind of sound. A snapping twig caught both of their attentions and the younger Gilbert and Caroline instantaneously look at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Jeremy questioned, a cloud of breath falling from his lips into the cold fall evening air.

"Yup," Caroline answered. "C'mon, let's go!"

She took off in her vampire speed toward the sound, leaving Jeremy standing in her wake. He deeply sighed before running after her. It didn't take Caroline very long to find Stefan, she found him tied to a tree, Jeremy quickly appearing behind her after she had arrived.

"Stefan! Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked, running towards him, starting to untie him.

"I would stop what you're doing sweetheart." Came a voice from behind her.

Caroline's trembling, fumbling hands froze and she slowly turned around, facing the mysterious voice behind her.

"Daddy?" 

Fin

A/N: Please Review! Let me know what you guys thought!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Caroline's voice was faltering.

"If I couldn't fix you, sweetie, then I'll try to fix the person closest to you; Stefan."

"Daddy, why are you doing this? Stefan hasn't done anything, he hasn't killed anyone!" Caroline reasoned.

"Is that what you've been telling her?" Mr. Forbes said, looking to Stefan for an answer.

Caroline looked to her boyfriend, confusion etched throughout her features.

"What is he talking about?" Caroline's eyes darted from Stefan to her father, then back to Stefan.

"Tell her," He ordered.

Stefan looked at the man to his left, the man who he saw as his future father-in-law. His eyes then travelled to his beloved girlfriend, his eyes pleading.

"Stefan, tell me." Caroline's eyes looking betrayed.

"I-I-" Stefan stuttered.

"You won't want to hear what he has to say, love." A voice said, a shadowed figure appearing from behind a tree. "Your poor heart will break for how much your beloved lover has deceived you."

Caroline's body instantly stiffened, she thought she'd never hear that voice again.

Caroline slowly turned around, "Klaus?"

He smiled, "How are you, love?"

She glanced over at Jeremy; subtly motioning for him to come towards her, he obeyed and appeared at her side, taking grasp of her hand. She turned back to her father.

"What are you doing associating with him?" Her voice confused, and disbelieving.

"He said he could help me! Help me get rid of vampires."

"Daddy, he's a hybrid! He's a vampire and a werewolf!" Caroline reasoned.

"Yes sweetie, I know. That's exactly why I started working with him." Caroline's father stated.

Caroline took a step forward, "But he's lying to you! Daddy, he can't be trusted."

"Neither can your Stefan." Mr. Forbes shot back.

Her face fell then, pain crossing her features, her eyebrows furrowing sadly. Jeremy stepped the distance of their stretched arm locked hands, making him at her side once more. He squeezed her hand as his other went to the small of her back rubbing comfortingly.

The older Forbes looked to his daughter, shaking his head sadly at her, "He's been lying to you sweetie. I'm only trying to help you, trying to keep you safe."

"You're trying to help me?" Caroline shrieked, "Trying to help me would be letting my boyfriend go, would be protecting someone I care about, instead of harming them!" She cried, "And you're trying to keep me safe? Trying to keep me safe would be not torturing me, trying to keep me safe would be not trying to change who I am, and not making me hate what I am. You should love me, and love who I love, not hurting them."  
>"Daddy, you shouldn't be working with someone who has tried to kill me," she paused, "and my friends, people I care about. Why are you doing this?" Tears were streaming from her eyes as she stared at her father with great intensity.<p>

Stefan couldn't bear seeing her cry, fidgeted against the tree; Jeremy squeezed her hand, letting her know he was there.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Her father told her sadly, he picked up a stake and held it in the air, aiming for Stefan's heart.

"No!" Caroline screamed, running forward.

"Caroline, no!" Jeremy yelled after her, trying to make his way to her, but Klaus grabbed onto him.

Caroline threw the stake from her father's hand and pushed him, roughly, backwards.

"Daddy, stop!" She cried. "Let him explain himself."

Caroline looked to Stefan, her eyes dark. He looked up at her, his own eyes apologetic.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked softly.

Stefan looked down, ashamed. When he looked up and his eyes met hers, they were full of regret, countless apologies.

"Care, I-I-" Stefan started, "it's been really difficult for me, you know this," His eyes pleaded with her, "and I haven't been telling you -"

Caroline held up her hand, silencing him, her eyes welled with tears as she turned to her father. "Daddy, I'll make you a deal, for Stefan's freedom."

Her father looked at her, intrigued. Caroline met Klaus' eyes as he watched her approach the older Forbes.

"You let Stefan go, and I'll lock him up in the cellar in the basement of the boarding house. I'll get him back on track; get him back on animal blood. And once I do," Caroline glanced at Stefan before her eyes returned back to her father, "I'll cut him out of my life to keep myself safe from temptation." Caroline's stare became more intense, "What do you say?"

Her father thought about it for a moment, glancing at Klaus who nodded, he looked back at his daughter, "That sounds like a great deal sweetheart."

Caroline nodded, walked over to Stefan and crouched down to untie him.

"Caroline," Stefan whispered, "please."

She roughly untied him, making sure one of her finger nails caught his skin, leaving a good scratch, he hissed slightly. Once he was free Stefan stood to his feet, rubbing his wrists, Caroline stood as well, Stefan made a move to go towards her but she moved away and rushed over to Jeremy. Klaus released him and Caroline's arms flew around his neck, she played with the hair at the base of it.

"Jer, I need to go home." She whispered into his neck, her lips tickling his skin.

He nodded his head slowly, rubbing her back, "Okay."

Jeremy held Stefan's gaze, making sure to give the Salvatore a glare of disapproval. Caroline's arms removed themselves from Jeremy and she reached for his hand. She still hadn't met Stefan's eyes. The pair started walking, when Jeremy stopped.

"C'mon Stefan, we all need to sort this out." Jeremy turned back to Caroline and continued on walking.

Stefan followed and shortly after the three arrived at Caroline's house. Stefan knew he needed to give Caroline some space, he knew that she needed to process everything, but he needed to talk to her, he needed her to know how sorry he was. The three walked up to the Forbes' doorstep.

"Caroline," Stefan started as she reached for the door handle.

She froze, her hand remaining there, and she turned to him. Jeremy stood in front of her protectively; she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jer go inside." She told him, "I need to talk to Stefan, alone."

Jeremy turned to her concerned; she gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'll be fine," she smiled weakly at him, "go on, I'll be in, in a minute."

Jeremy nodded and went inside, Caroline waited for the door to close before she turned and looked at Stefan.

"Care-" Stefan started.

"How long?" Caroline interrupted, "have you been lying?"

He looked down, "In the beginning, and once one month ago. But those were the only times, Care I promise."

Her hand rested on her chin while the other lay across her chest. She looked at him, her eyes full of hurt and betrayal. "And you expect me to believe you? Do you expect me to still be able to trust you?" She took in a shaky breath, composing herself, "How could you do this Stefan? Why didn't you tell me, we could've worked through it, I could've helped you!" She cried.

He advanced on her, not able to bare the sight of her crying, "I thought you would be disappointed, I thought that you would think I was unable to come back from the edge." He reached his hand out to touch her, but she took a step back.

"I guess you are now." She yelled, "If you had just been honest with me, I would have understood, and I would have helped you. But now Stefan? Now I can't trust you."

Stefan's face fell, his voice begging, "Caroline, please -"

Caroline walked to the door, "I'm sorry Stefan but I think we should take some time apart, learn to be less dependent on each other and learn to trust one another again."

"Care, come on, don't say this." Stefan pleaded.

She looked down, "I think you should go."

She turned the doorknob, and walked inside, without looking back at him. Caroline closed the door, and leaned against it, her tears finally falling. Jeremy was at her side in an instant, she felt his strong arms wrap around her small body, as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. Jeremy placed her on the bed, caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay Care, you did the right thing. Everything will be okay." Jeremy whispered.

She nodded sadly through her tears, trying to believe his words. Jeremy started to pull away and leave when Caroline grabbed his hands.

She shook her head, "Jer, don't leave me, please, not you too."

His eyes saddened at her, he nodded, "I'll never leave you Caroline."

She pulled back the covers and got under them, pulling them back further for Jeremy to join her, he got under them as well and instantly Caroline curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. Jeremy put his arm around her, protectively and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you, Jer." Caroline whispered.

She pulled away from him and moved closer to his face; carefully she pressed her lips to his cheek before resting her head on his chest once again.

Jeremy held her to him, rubbing his hands along her arms; he kissed her head before resting his own on top of hers. "Everything is going to be fine Care, I promise."

She nodded sadly, "You think so?"

"I'm sure of it." Jeremy stated, "you two will find your way back to each other, if you're meant to be, and if not you'll find someone better, who appreciates you and loves you more." His index finger drew small circles on her left arm, "Care?" He looked down and noticed that she was asleep. He smiled, softly, and wiped away the stray tears. He kissed her forehead again, "Night beautiful." His husk voice murmured against her skin.

Finem

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'll update way quicker than before, I've just been too busy with homework and stupid things that are irrelevant! Anyway, please review!


End file.
